


Товар

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Protego_Maxima



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Хакс находит... интересный товар





	Товар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591989) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken). 



— ...Что за?.. — Кайло знает: чтобы получить ответ на вопрос, нужно этот самый вопрос сформулировать развёрнуто, но сейчас других слов у него просто нет.  
  
Между пальцами затянутой в перчатку руки он сжимает упругую овальную подушечку из чёрных лоскутков с вышивкой, явно имитирующей его маску.  
  
Похоже на маленькую тряпочку для протирания визора, которой придали сходство со шлемом Кайло.  
  
— Я нашёл её на последней из посещённых нами планет, — поясняет Хакс.  
  
— Но... что за?  
  
— Подпольного производства, конечно же, если только Верховный лидер не решил заработать немного кредитов на твоей мордашке, чтобы пополнить военный бюджет.  
  
— Почему вообще выпускают игрушки, которые похожи на меня?  
  
— ...Потому что острые углы твоей маски вызывают у людей желание потереться об неё лицом?  
  
— Я воплощение Тьмы!!!  
  
Хакс снисходительно похлопывает по маске:  
  
— Мило.  
  
— Я не милый!!!  
  
— Конечно нет, как я мог так заблуждаться? — доносится насмешливый ответ.  
  
— А игрушки, похожие на тебя, они выпускают?  
  
— Что? Да ну, нет, конечно! В линейке представлена твоя семья, включая деда, несколько типов штурмовиков, тот ковёр-переросток и множество дроидов.  
  
Кайло стискивает своё миниатюрное подобие. Оно... неописуемо милое, и это просто...   
  
— Я требую, чтобы все подобные игрушки были изъяты и уничтожены. Нельзя так подрывать мой имидж. — Как он будет производить необходимое впечатление, если люди увидят эти... штуки и будут их вспоминать, глядя на Кайло?  
  
— Как тебе угодно, — ухмыляется Хакс. — Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда увидишь мою подушку-обнимашку с твоей фотографией в полный рост.  
  
Игрушка со шлепком впечатывается в шлем, когда Кайло вскидывает руку ко лбу. «Всё лучше и лучше».   
  
— Я перебью всех, кто причастен к их производству.  
  
— Подушка останется при мне.  
  
— Но у тебя есть я!  
  
— Кайло, для выполнения миссий тебе часто приходится улетать. Вот тогда и только тогда я её использую.  
  
—...Знать не хочу, как ты «используешь» её. Хакс, просто... просто избавься от этой подушки.  
  
— В таком случае тебе следует чаще оставаться со мной.  
  
Учитывая происходящее, Кайло всё равно как минимум несколько месяцев не сможет показываться на людях в шлеме. В зависимости от того, сколько ещё запасено таких вещиц (зная Хакса, можно уверенно утверждать, что очень, очень много), на то, чтобы очистить корабль от нелицензионного товара, всё равно понадобится некоторое время.  
  
Просто прекрасно.


End file.
